Fall-in-Love-Again Fortune Cookies
by Cup of Violet Tea
Summary: It only takes a meaningful message in a fortune cookie to get two people who used to be together but haven't seen each other in years to meet and fall in love all over again. Christmas 2013.


**Fall-in-Love-Again Fortune Cookies**

**Merry Christmas! This is my very first oneshot, and I ended up making it super long. Longer than my typical story chapter but shorter than the Beautiful Sniper Beautiful Target chapters. And to make it worse, I barely had any AlicexShun time in this, but you'll like the ending, as far as I know.**

**For those of you who aren't familiar with the forum, I wrote the oneshot according Weekly Challenge #98. In addition to that, I was listening to AKB48's Koisuru Fortune (Japanese ver.) when writing this since the challenge called for it. It's a really good song. Then I listened to JKT48's Fortune Cookie in Love (English ver.) and SNH48's Ai de XingYun QuQi (Chinese ver.). Those two are good too. Try the English one first and listen to the other versions. I skipped the Indonesian version for language purposes.**

**I don't own Bakugan or any version of Koisuru Fortune Cookie.**

* * *

"I thought you said the plane arrived half an hour ago."

"It did! And from prior experience, it does _not_ take this long to check out from the terminals and pick up luggage."

"But it's an international flight..."

"I'm aware of that! Now can we just-"

"Guys, what's wrong?"

Marucho, Runo, and Julie stopped arguing and saw Alice, suitcase in hand and bags on her arms, standing a meter from them. The three of them rushed at and hugged her. "Alice! We missed you so, _so_ much!"

"Yeah, I can tell. You're crushing all the gifts I'm going to give you." After hearing that, the three of them let go and stepped back. "Thank you, but I can't give them out now because it's a mess here."

"We'll help you with luggage!" They each carried on of Alice's luggage and led her to the exit of the airport.

"Is it just me," she asked, looking around the airport lobby. "or has this place been renovated since I was last here?"

"It _has_ been five years." Marucho confirmed. "How's Moscow and Dr. Gehabich? Are they both good?"

"Moscow hasn't changed much, and my grandfather is really well. When I left, he had a cold but said he was going to be fine. So, uh, who's driving?"

Julie immediately hopped and jumped like she won the lottery. "I am! I perfect my driving test and got my license the fastest out of everyone! Oh, and Marucho is still ineligible."

"Just because I'm still too short." he lamented. "They think my feet aren't long enough to press the brakes. Alice, can you drive?"

"No, sadly. The university was really close to my house, just within typical walking distance." All four of them went into the parking lot and stopped in from of a silver car. "Thanks for carrying my stuff, guys. I'll take that bag, though."

"And you might want to give Marucho his gift because we have to drop him off back at his house. Right, Julie?" Runo reminded.

"Aw, okay." Alice took out a box wrapped in gift wrap. "It's a type of software that my grandfather uses with his computers to organize data and stuff. It'll help your family's enterprise as well."

"Oh gosh, thanks Alice! That just makes me want to go home faster to try this out."

All four of them got on Julie's car and drove to Runo's place after dropping Marucho off.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at the other side of the airport for domestic flights...

"Shun! Over here! To your left! No, your _other_ left."

Shun held his hands out and looked at Dan with a what-the-heck expression. "Dan, we're facing each other, so our direction are different."

"Yeah, you know I don't know all that stuff, right?"

"I know. But I _do_ you that you have all the energy to carry my suitcase for me. It's wheel-less, by way. Don't even _think_ about dragging it on the floor."

"Why the heck did you have to use such an inconvenient suitcase?" Dan cried, carrying the suitcase on his left side and almost falling over to his right.

"Don't tell me you forgot who it was that _broke_ the wheels off my suitcase."

"Dude, that was an accident. The paper only said the height of _just_ the suitcase, not the suitcase plus the wheels. I'm sorry."

"You still owe me a new suitcase."

"It'll be you belated Christmas present then."

"And until I get my _belated_ Christmas present, I'm not giving you your _belated_ Christmas present. It's only fair." Shun saw Dan stand to the sidewalk with his hand in the air. "Daniel Kuso, don't tell you didn't drive your car here!"

Dan freaked out and scratched his head. "About that car...it's at the auto shop being repaired. Some guy crashed into me, I swear. It was _not_ my fault."

"Just get me a ride home. By the way, where's Runo?"

"Managing our restaurant at this hour. Why?"

"'Our' restaurant?"

Dan put the suitcase down, sat on it, and snapped his fingers. "Even if you were in New York, you totally missed out on everything here."

"Well, if I was in New York, of _course_ I'd miss out on everything here."

"Right. Stupid irony. Runo's parents gave up the diner and gave us both money to start a new restaurant. My parents also pitch in money every now and then. Right now, we're co-owning it, but," Dan held up his left hand and showed the silver ring to Shun. "we're engaged."

"Dan! How could you not tell me this?!" Shun gave Dan a tough pat on the back. "How are you parents doing?"

"My dad had a car accident and is resting with money paid every month. My mom's holding out fine. Runo's parents help at the restaurant when not busy. What time is it?"

"Don't look at me. All my clocks are the wrong time."

"It's just a three-hour difference." Clearly, Shun really didn't want to tell Dan what time it was. "Oh wait. Runo's parents are working right now. Runo's out."

"Out where?"

Dan counted his fingers. "She said was going to pick up Alice with other people. They should be home right now."

"Alice?" Shun puckered his lips at the thought. "Haven't seen her since she went to study abroad in Moscow."

"I heard her plane arrives today. Maybe we'll all see her later."

"I hope so..."

Once a taxi arrived, Dan and Shun loaded the suitcase in the back trunk and got on.

**-x-**

Alice gasped in shock. "What?! I'm going to miss your wedding!"

"Don't worry! I'll be there to record everything!" Julie volunteered.

"All you'll record are the embarrassing moments and use it as a model to the next generation explaining why wedding should not be like this and be that instead." Runo added sarcastically. "Very funny, Julie. However, since Alice most likely won't be here, Julie, you'll be my bridesmaid."

"Duh. I've _been_ knowing that! Who do you think Dan will have to be his best man?"

"Shun, obviously." answered Runo.

"Shun? I thought he was in New York." asked Alice.

"He is," Runo answered. "For him, he's closer, and a five-hour flight plus time zone changed and jetlag won't affect him much. _You_, on the other hand, take at least ten hours to get here, and the departure dates need to work. Sorry to say that."

"It's okay. Geographical problems, that's all."

"Also, Dan told me he was going to pick Shun up from the airport today, too. Darn, we could've given him a ride."

"Dan too?" Julie asked, stopping for a red light. "What happened to his car? And my car can't fit that many people."

"Some guy crashed into him. I don't know anything other than it's not Dan's fault. Say, we haven't seen Shun in a long time either. He usually just chats with Dan and not us. I wonder what he looks like."

"Runo Misaki, don't you dare think about what another guy while you're engaged to that person's best friend."

"Not like I'm having a scandalous, online affair. Seriously. I don't see any progress with you and Billy."

"He's still in Spain, sadly."

"Point proven." After hearing that, Julie pressed the gas pedal and drove. "Hey Alice, didn't you and Shun used to day back in the first two years of college before transferring?"

"Shun and me dating? Not the word I was expecting, but-"

"But you two really had a thing back then!" Julie interrupted. Runo groaned at the thought, but Alice stayed silent. "You're back, he's back, so why not bring that past passion back-"

"Julie, you're embarrassing her." Runo interrupted. "Leave Alice be, although it would be a good idea for all of us to get together again." Runo looked out the window at a store and gasped. "Oh heavens no! I forgot that we're running out of fortune cookies. Julie, drop me off here. I need to buy more fortune cookies."

"Be careful, Runo. Alice, sit up front." Runo got off, and Alice took the passenger seat. "The restaurant's called 'Fortune Cookie in Love,' so of course she's going need to buy fortune cookies."

"That's a creative title. Are all the fortune cookie slips about love?"

"Some are, like romance, family, friendship, that kind of thing. I call it 'human bonds.'" Julie undid the brakes and drove forward. "I'm serious about you and Shun getting those old sparks of love in motion again."

"Julie, just stop. Sure, we used to 'date,' as you two say it, but after we transferred and moved on, we haven't seen each other since. No calls, messages, or letters. There's nothing left in common between us."

"But it's Christmas! At least have dinner together." The moment she quick-braked at a red light, Julie had an idea. "I know! I'll set you up for a dinner date."

"I think it's kind of useless that you told me instead of making it a surprise."

"Darn!" But the word 'surprise' gave her another idea. "You've been to the old diner but not the restaurant, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Good. You, Runo, and I will have an all-girls night tonight _after_ dinner at that place. It's _awesome_. Promise me you'll go?"

"But today's Christmas? Won't it be crowded?"

"Not if Runo sets a table aside for us." She elbowed Alice's arm. "Pretty please?"

"Whatever! Just don't make me pay."

"Of course you won't pay. I will. Now I just need to tell Runo and drop you off at her place."

"Thanks, Julie."

Of course, what Julie planned was something far better than delicious dinner and an all-girls night. After dropping Alice off, Julie immediately called Runo. "Runo, listen to me. I have a great idea for dinner tonight, and..."

**-x-**

"How long are you staying here?" asked Dan, looking at all the stuff Shun took out of his suitcase. Even for a guy, Shun brought a lot of toiletries. Not like Dan's house didn't supply any of that stuff.

"Not that long, but I don't want to end up using your dad's stuff by accident like last time."

"Then why aren't you staying at your grandfather's?"

"Too far from here."

"Right." Dan got a call and answered it. "Hi Runo. What's up? Oh heavens, I completely forgot. You're the best. What did she say? Okay I'm sorry! Yes. Yes again. I get it. Wait, that made no sense. Oh, forget it. Be careful. Love you."

"Runo called? What happened?"

"She went to buy more fortune cookies, and then Julie got stuck in a traffic jam, and I didn't understand the rest of what she said. Sucks for Alice."

"How so?"

"Earlier, I said Runo's parents are taking over the restaurant for now until lunch. Runo's out cookie shopping. No keys. Actually, it sucks for Julie too because she has to watch Alice, but they're friends, so it doesn't matter."

"If Julie's busy, I'd be glad to stay with Alice for now so the Misakis can go back and open the door."

"No, it's okay. They're probably smart enough to find the spare key under the rock."

"That's assuring."

"Actually, I'm not even sure it's under a rock." Dan continued to press buttons on his phone while Shun leaned over left and right to see what Dan was doing. "Shun, when was the last time you saw Alice?"

"Couple years ago, I think. Haven't talked to or seen her since we transferred. If she's here in town, then of course I want to see her. We all should get together."

"We should..." Dan still continued to press buttons. "You're going to be my best man when my wedding comes, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Good, because I'm going to be your best man for your wedding. No excuses."

"Like I'm going to get married soon. Tsk."

"Well, Alice _is_ back in town..."

Shun backed up slowly as Dan gave him a creepy glare. "You're not implying what I think you're implying, are you? You'd better not."

"Oh, yes I am."

"Dan, I haven't seen her in years-"

"Then why haven't you established communication with her?!"

"Because-" Shun was speechless. He didn't know what to say back to Dan. "Because...I don't know. I thought it was better to focus on my studies instead of that other stuff."

"Okay, man. Calm down. Look, why don't we eat dinner at my restaurant? All the good flavors and tastes that you missed out while in New York will all be back."

"And I thought Runo indulges on food when she's upset." Shun pushed his suitcase aside and got ready. "What your restaurant's name anyway?"

"'Fortune Cookie in Love.' Nice, isn't it? Runo and I came up with it after reading fortune cookie papers after I proposed to-"

"Enough with that lovey-dovey stuff and hail a taxi."

"R-Right. Hail a taxi..."

**-x-**

Mrs. Misaki came buy the girls' table and served the three of them their desserts. A chocolate fudge ice cream sundae for Runo, mixed berry shaved ice for Julie, and chocolate cheesecake for Alice. "Eat up, girls. This dinner's on us."

"Thanks Mrs. Misaki!" Julie and Alice cheered.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Mom." Runo groaned. "That means I have to work until midnight."

"Sweetie, this _is_ your restaurant, and I respect the fact that you're taking the dinner shift off to accompany Alice. Alice, I don't mean to be mean, but Runo's got to learn some responsibility, and getting married soon means you'll need to learn a _lot_ of me."

"It's okay, Mrs. Misaki. I understand."

"Hey!" Julie yelled. "Runo and Alice are getting attention. What am I here for?"

"Congratulations on that speedy driver's license, Julie. I will make you a cake that looks like a steering wheel next time." Runo and Alice laughed to Mrs. Misaki's joke. "Runo, you can eat that later and wash the dishes with me."

"And while you do that, I'll get some fortune cookies."

Julie got out of her seat and walked over to the counter. Only Alice was left at the table. She stared thoughtfully into the her glass of ice water. _What am I going to say if I see Shun again? There's nothing to talk about._ She pushed her cheesecake aside, put her arms on the table, and laid her head down. _Why did I have to come back at this time of the year?_

"Alice? Yoohoo, sleepyhead." Alice woke up to Julie nudging her. "Here's your fortune cookie."

"Where are you going?"

"Runo got into a little accident in the kitchen. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Alice finished her cheesecake and broke the cookie open. _I called it off in the beginning when I said I was leaving to Moscow. What if he misunderstood me after all these years? There's no point in talking to him at all._ As she ate the cookie, she read the message.

'Life may be about moving forward, but it wouldn't hurt to turn back to past for once.'

"What kind of a fortune is that?"

Alice turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

**-x-**

"You still remember I'm allergic to alcohol?"

"Dude, your entire _family _is allergic to alcohol. Don't think drinking saké will let you off the hook, either"

Shun glared at Dan as he drank his glass of apple-grape sparkling cider, which Dan claimed he specifically reserved for consumption only by Shun. Dan himself drank couple glasses of low-alcohol champagne. "On my wedding day, the only beverage they serve is champagne. What are you going to do?"

"Drink what the kids drink."

"Oh yeah." Dan laughed uneasily. "Embarrassing, but worth it."

"That's not embarrassing. That's safe." Shun finished his glass and poured another glassful. "I feel like we're doing nothing."

"Other than drinking until we're drunk while looking back at the past, sure. Sometimes I wonder where I got the courage to propose to her."

"Dan! Don't say that! What if she's here? It _is_ you guys' restaurant."

"What?!" Dan jumped out of his seat, catching attention around. "Sorry. I'd better leave. I'll grab you a fortune cookie."

"Just don't slip out and make me pay." Shun finished that glass and poured his third glassful. Although the cider had no actual alcohol, every glass that Shun drank made him feel like he was getting drunk. _I'm such a coward. Why did I never attempt to contact her at all? Why didn't I ask for a phone number, email, or even an address? I could've sent her a letter. What's she going think of me now?_

"Here man. Runo was in the kitchen and had an accident, so I'm going to help her. Don't worry, I paid for the bill."

"Thank you for being honest."

Shun decided to stop drinking the cider and ate his fortune cookie. _I bet I'm going to choke on excuses if I were to talk to her. _He chewed on the cookie and read the fortune.

'Life may be about moving forward, but it wouldn't hurt to turn back to past for once.'

"Tell me about it."

Shun turned around and couldn't believe what he saw.

**-x-**

Instantaneously, the two pairs of eyes met. Alice and Shun, each arriving in the same airport, eating dinner at the same restaurant, and thinking about the same topic on what to say to one another then they meet again.

Alice held up the message and asked, "You got the message?"

"Of course I did." Shun answered, holding up his fortune.

And it didn't take long for them to run across the room into each others arms.

"Five years. You have no idea how much I missed you, Shun. I don't know what else to say."

"Then don't. Just savor this moment and don't think about anything else."

Everyone else eating stopped and faced Alice and Shun, who finally saw each again on Christmas after give years. "This is worth celebrating! Cheers!" some guy yelled.

"Cheers! May this be your best Christmas ever!"

Alice and Shun let go and looked around at everyone cheering, while some people let out disappointing 'aww's because they broke the hug. "This was unexpected and uncalled for..." Alice commented.

"Definitely, but you know what else is unexpected and uncalled for?"

"What?"

Shun gave Alice a loving kiss...

On the lips...

In front of everyone.

"Awwwwwww..." cried the customers.

Meanwhile, Julie, Runo, and Dan watched the fun from the kitchen and passed each other high-fives. "Great idea, Julie. And to think Runo was behind this."

"So you're saying I'm stupid? No more wedding for you!"

"Hey, I was just joking! Look at how happy they are. And they didn't want to see each other."

"I know, right? Julie, how did you come up with this?"

"When I dropped you off at the cookie store, Alice asked about the restaurants and what fortunes the cookies contain in regards to the title. Then I thought of this. They like of look like a first love couple."

"Even if they're the same people, I say it's like their second first love." Dan said, only to be met with angry glares. "Fine! That made no sense."

"Actually, it's neither." Runo suggested. "It's been five years. Not only are they seeing each other again, but they're also-"

"Falling in love again." all three of them said in unison.

* * *

**Did I make the back story too confusing? Basically, Alice and Shun dated in college for two years, but each transferred to different schools after and haven't communicated for FIVE years. To me, five years is really dramatic. Had they been complete strangers, it would've been love at first sight, and I'm not really a fan of that. It's like a feeling that's been sitting in your mind/heart, and the moment you see that person, your throw everything away, and you know the rest...**

**I actually thought this would be a good scene for a Valentines oneshot, but that would be too cheesy and cliché. Random hugs and kisses may not be logical, but it's sweet. So how did I do for my first oneshot? Please tell me it wasn't too long! This is the best Christmas present I could think of!**


End file.
